


Pop My Cherry

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Crossdressing, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Virgin Steve, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks that Tony is the love of his life and is willing to give his virginity to Tony. Tony's being oblivious, and thinks Steve's still a little worried about the whole 'having a cock shoved up your ass' thing. Steve does something drastic to get Tony's undivided attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop My Cherry

Steve loved Thursdays. Everyone was out of the tower, doing their own thing, leaving Steve and Tony to do whatever they please, wherever they please, without interuption. Usually, it was making out on the couch of having a romantic dinner or watching movies (sometimes explicit,) but Steve wanted it to go a little further. He wanted to make love, whether it be what Tony called 'vanilla' or as kinky as it could get, because he _loved_ Tony with all his heart. And it seemed like every time things got a little more frisky than just groping and kissing, someone needed Tony to sign something or work on a project, of Tony thought Steve didn't want to have sex yet. It really buttered Steve's biscuits, but he never said anything.

Tonight was different though. Steve was on Tony's lap, kissing, licking, _sucking_ on every piece of avaliable skin, and squirming as Tony marked his neck and felt every inch of him, from hair to ass. Steve ground his ass into Tony's groin, hoping to stir up a reaction from his boyfriend's lower half. He succeeded, and Tony started to harden. The brunette slipped a hand into Steve's boxers and squeezed his ass, making Steve moan in pleasure. Tony gave the super soldier a devious smile, and used his index finger to trace the crack of Steve's perfect ass. Steve whimpered. Tony immediately removed his hand and stroked Steve's face gently. 

"Are you okay, babe? I scared you with that, didn't I? I totally fucked this up." Tony said. 

"No, Tony, I _liked_ it. I want-" Steve said, burying his face in the crook of Tony's neck. 

Steve let out a growl as Tony's phone rang, interrupting the conversation. Tony smiled and kissed Steve's forehead before getting up to answer it. 

"Don't get your stars in a spangle, Stevie. I'll be right back." Tony said. 

Tony ended up in the lab all night, leaving Steve alone to watch _Toddlers and Tiaras_ until Clint got home. Steve was pissed off for days after. 

********

After a few more weeks, Steve decided he needed to seduce Tony. Do something sexy to catch his attention and make him so hot and bothered he can't think about anything else but making love with him. Steve had remembered that Tony had always enjoyed what he called crossdressing and Steve knew it was the perfect way to get Tony's attention. Steve even had a theme in mind. Cherries.

Steve was glad he knew how to use the Internet efficeintly. He needed to get his supplies discreetly and no store in the world carried lingirie in his size, so shops that catered to the lifestyle online were really his only option. Steve spent hours online, searching for something cute with a cherry pattern, and he finally found something, a set with panties, a bra, and a practically see through nightgown that was obscenely short. Steve ordered it and found shoes to match, wedges with cloth in the same pattern as the lingirie. Steve smiled. This was going to be perfect. 

It took a few weeks for the things to come in, and another week to get used to walking in the heels before Steve was ready to put his plan in motion. He spent all day Thursday preparing, which basically meant spending hours shaving his legs, and by nine, he was ready to go to the commons room to spend the night with his boyfriend. Steve sat in the kitchen on the table, a bowl of cherries beside him. He heard JARVIS tell Tony where he was, and he got into his sexy position and picked up a cherry. Tony walked in, talking absently to himself and he came out of daze to see Steve, _his Steve_ , on the kitchen table in most likely the sexiest thing he had ever seen, eating cherries seductively. Tony dropped his tablet and walked over to Steve and placed a hand on his thigh that was smooth and hairless. 

"Fuck, Steve. Look at you." Tony said huskily. 

"You like it?" Steve asked, popping another cherry in his mouth. 

"Like it? You look-good God-" 

"I thought you would, big boy." 

"Jesus Christ, you're perfect. Eat another cherry for me." 

Steve picked up a cherry and traced his lips with it seductively. He popped it in his mouth and Tony just lost it. He undid his pants and shoved them to his ankles and groaned at the sparkle in Steve's baby blue eyes. Tony took Steve face into his hands. 

"Suck my dick, Steve." Tony commanded, making Steve a little weak in the knees. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Stark." Steve purred, getting off the table and dropping to his knees. 

Steve stopped suddenly and looked up at Tony, whose eyes were filled with lust. Steve whimpered a tiny bit. He hadn't thought this through completely. He had no idea how to give blow jobs. 

"You don't know how, do you?" Tony sympathized. 

"I'm sorry, Tony." Steve said. 

"I'll teach you. Take my dick in your hand, just like that, yeah. Now, put it in your mouth. Careful with the teeth, Stevie boy. Now suck-I think you've got the hang of nngh." 

Tony had been given plenty of blow jobs in his life, but the way Steve's mouth fit so perfectly around his cock was just amazing. Steve was inexperienced, but Tony found that hotter than hell. The saliva dribbling out of the side of Steve's plump lips wasn't helping. Steve was doing amazing things with his tongue and Tony was groaning and he felt like he was going to come any minute now, and Steve stopped sucking and put himself in Tony's lap. 

"Fuck me, Tony. Want to make love to you. _Please_." Steve begged, pulling down the panties he was wearing. 

"Steve, are you-" Tony started to ask. 

"I'm absolutely positive." 

"Fuck, Steve. Do you have an idea what you're doing to me?" 

"Show me." 

Tony got Steve laid out on the kitchen table. It was going to be a long and fun night.


End file.
